redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Enzi Grexx
Gender: Male Species: Wolf Place of Origin: The Arctic North Description: A large, just short of middle-aged black wolf with bushy fur and flat yellow eyes. Wears an intricately-carved, emerald-studded skull of a huge adder as a facemask, and the black and pale brown hide as a toga and short cape. The long ribcage of the serpent is the belt, and a large adder fang serves as a cloak pin. He wields a long doubleheaded spear, the original ends of which have been replaced with enourmous curved adder fangs. He has a silver tooth replacing one that was knocked out in battle. Personality: A bit insecure and not very clever, but conceals it well. Is good at putting on an air of terror and misery. Has a demented fascination with serpents. His ultimate goal in life is to be so powerful that nobeast can ever humiliate him. He is brutally strong and aware of the fact, sometimes using this in place of strategy when in fights. Is better at thinking on his feet than planning beforehand. Backstory SPOILER! If you haven't read [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story| LITTLE FLOWER] or [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic| GINGIVERIAN] you won't want to read this. Born in the frigid Arctic North, Enzi Grexx grew up in a clan of wolves under the leadership of an old but particularly brutal female. When he was an adolescent, Enzi Grexx made the mistake of underestimating his aging clan leader's mental capabilities and challenged her for rule. She dueled him, using her superior skills to nearly make mincemeat of him. Humiliated, he fled the Arctic North in disgrace, heading southward. He happened upon the High North Coast some seasons later, where he encountered and slew a large adder. Taking the beast's hide and bones as trophies, he established a new identity as the Black Shade and began recruiting reptiles and vermin into a massive army, which became known as the Ranks of the Shadow. The purpose of this army was the total takeover of the lands surrounding it; as the seasons went on, the territory added to that under the Black Shade's reign of terror grew and grew. When the slaves he was planning to use as hostages/safeguards managed an escape, the infuriated Enzi Grexx left his lair for the first time in seasons to pursue them, as they were a critical part of his plan. They found the fugitives and slew several of them, taking the survivors back with them; however, a few had managed to stay hidden, and began recruiting an army to stop the Black Shade once and for all. Enzi Grexx found out from some of his serpent spies that a revolt was immenent; he immediately prepared his beasts for the inevitable war, knowing he outnumbered the opposite side's fighting force. Several attempted attacks were repulsed with ease due to his preperation; however, when a huge battle started just outside his Shadelair, the not-too-bright wolf fell into the trap that was being set, and had nearly all his beasts save a few prison guards follow him to finish off the upstarts. The slaves were again freed, and the Shadelair put to flame, behind his back; furthermore, the goodbeast army arrived with reinforcements that dwarfed the Ranks. Realizing all was lost, Enzi Grexx focused on getting who he thought was the commander of the goodbeasts (the wildcat Sy Stoneclaw), who he deemed the cause of all the trouble. The pair fought it out, first with weapons and then with bare teeth and claws, in the middle of the rope bridge between the coast and the Shadelair. Sy realized suddenly that the bridge was going to catch fire from the Shadelair and tried to warn the wolf; instead of breaking off the fight to flee, Enzi Grexx continued his attack, heaving her bodily over the side of the bridge into the water far below. Seeing her resuced by several otters, he went into a dance of insane rage; he was still leaping about and screaming when the dry ropes went up in flames, consuming the bridge and the wolf, both of which fell into the sea. His skeleton later washed up on the shore, along with the adderskull mask he habitually wore, sparking a legend of a huge two-headed monster among coastal dwellers. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Slavers Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Main Villain